pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jr Mime
Lordranged7 (talk) 23:42, May 15, 2019 (UTC) Re:Introduction Hello there! Nice to meet you, I hope you will have a good time around here and glad to have you around. I will let you know if I have questions and likewise as well, let me know if you have any questions and I will be glad to help you out!--Lordranged7 (talk) 23:42, May 15, 2019 (UTC) No problem! Ah yeah, that's fine since it's closed and all. Go for it and thanks!--Lordranged7 (talk) 07:06, May 16, 2019 (UTC) Reply Well, the bot lists are still valid, even if they are old. I will add more if there are other things that should be changed. About this Manager request, sure. The script has to be in MediaWiki:Wikia.js, as import("text"), right?Energy ''X'' 17:22, June 28, 2019 (UTC) Request Could you align the spacing in infoboxes like this? Just to make the code more readable. Also, I would like that you post the code to make changes from now on. It's just I have a bot, but requests like these are too complicated, and I'd really like to learn more. If that's okay with you, that is. Energy ''X'' 21:34, July 6, 2019 (UTC) Hey Since you are on this wiki now you are Mime Jr Mozart999 (talk) 22:08, July 6, 2019 (UTC) Reply I see. I did some time ago, but without any regular expressions. It didn't go as well as I had hoped. Energy ''X'' 20:35, July 7, 2019 (UTC) Templates Made some new changes to the last two templates. I didn't have much time yesterday (actually, it was today at night), so here's a bit of an update. Energy ''X'' 19:53, August 12, 2019 (UTC) Bot I have removed a lot of images from pages, because they are .jpeg instead of .png format. Anyway, can the bot be used to delete them? Energy ''X'' 22:35, August 25, 2019 (UTC) :It's images like these. Energy ''X'' 19:00, August 26, 2019 (UTC) :A lot of those should not be deleted - I just went back and undeleted a bunch that were deleted via bot. Most of the ones listed are valid, they just haven't had articles made for them yet. Or they weren't added because they were jpgs apparently, but that can be solved by tagging the image, like how Runescape wiki did it. They don't need to be deleted outright unless there's a png image to replace it --Shockstorm (talk) 05:54, August 28, 2019 (UTC) :Oh, but feel free to delete those anime jpgs, I think that's what Energy meant --Shockstorm (talk) 06:32, August 28, 2019 (UTC) ::Yes, I meant the .jpeg images - those manga, black and white images. It'd be better if you could show me how to delete the images with the bot, through AutoWikiBrowser, so I can choose them. Energy ''X'' 09:21, August 28, 2019 (UTC) :::Well darn, this could've saved me a lot of time already. Well, thanks for sharing. Energy ''X'' 21:06, September 1, 2019 (UTC) User rights Whom should I ask for the bureaucrat role to be revoked? We have this inactive user, and the vote to demote them has passed. Energy ''X'' 21:31, September 28, 2019 (UTC) :OK, thanks. Energy ''X'' 22:45, September 28, 2019 (UTC) Question I was fiddling around with MediaWiki that could serve the templates. I attempted to do something with variables, but it does not work, for some reason. I just wonder why is that the case if another site uses that style, and if there is a workaround to have the variables work. Energy ''X'' 22:18, September 29, 2019 (UTC) Users We have a rather strange case where there are people making multiple accounts of doing strange edits, like adding this image. The users are blocked by the Staff (though their edits are not reverted). Here are two most recent accounts: *https://pokemon.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Pok%C3%A9mon_2079 *https://pokemon.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Pok%C3%A9mon_2058 Any idea what it might be? Energy ''X'' 18:30, November 10, 2019 (UTC) Script Are there any automatic scripts that can rename multiple pages at once? We have a bit of article renaming to do. Energy ''X'' 18:28, December 15, 2019 (UTC)